Kittykat Love
by HPneeeerd
Summary: Draco's in love. Harry's angry. Ron's embarrassed. Hermione's confused. And Dumbledore is sad because nobody likes lemon drops! AHHHH! THE MADNESS! ok. maybe not madness. but still. !used to be Who Says Love Can't Be Evil!
1. Lemon Drops

This is MoMo-chan. Yay!

I don't own Harry Potter... or any of the characters... i have all the books tho:

Chapter One

..Lemon Drops..

* * *

"Oh, welcome Harry," I greeted happily, as the boy-who-lived walked into my office. "Care for a lemon drop?" The dark haired boy shook his head no and sat down. I admit I did feel a little dejected but of course it didn't show on the outside. Why doesn't anyone ever want one of my delicious muggle candies? (They are quite good if I don't say so myself! lol.)

"Why am I here professor?" Harry inquired, breaking the awkward silence between us. I looked to the boy with that knowing sparkle in my eyes.

"I wanted someone who was present to explain the situation that has arisen." I said leaning forward slightly on my desk. "Well?" The boy shifted under his gaze, and clasped his hands nervously.

I laughed like a mad man on the inside, thinking to the current problem at Hogwarts. Feeling like the boy needed a good laugh also, I chuckled lightly on the outside, mentally urging him to do the same. No such luck.

"Harry. Lighten' up my boy. It isn't that bad of a situation is it?" I said, laughing insanely (on the inside of course). It was actually really funny if you thought about it. He looked at me as if I was the nutty headmaster I am. I guess he didn't think it so funny. Hmm…

"But professor!" he practically yelled standing up. "It is a bad situation! This is Hermione we're talking about!" I held back a smile as he said her name. Yes, Hermione. Bless the poor soul. But it was just too bloody funny. It was for the best anyways.

"Yes, I know we are talking about Miss Granger. What other problems are there concerning you that I don't know of?" I asked coyly. I braced myself for the outburst. I waited a few seconds. It didn't come. I wonder what- oh, there it is.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY PROFESSOR!" he yelled clinching his fists, his knuckles turning a nice shade of white. "HERMIONE IS GOING BLOODY CRAZY! AND YOU JUST SIT IN YOUR LITTLE OFFICE AND LAUGH IT UP! DON'T YOU?! DON'T YOU, YOU BLOODY NUT CASE!" He paused to take a breath. I dived in before he could say anymore.

"Are you quite done Harry?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"OF COURSE NOT! HERMIONE IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! AND YOU TREAT THIS DEVELOPMENT AS IF IT'S NOTHING! IT IS DEFINITELY SOMETHING! AND YOU BETTER BLOODY FIX IT TOO, OR I'M GUNNA-" he shouted, before I cut in again.

"Harry, I know you're mad, but resorting to treats is not going to help this little predicament of Miss Grangers," I interjected biting my lip to hold back the chuckle that was threatening to escape. "I don't even fully know how this happened, so therefore I cannot fix it. Now if you'll sit down and tell me, I may be able to help you."

Merlin, that temper of his, just like Lily's. Surprisingly, without the red hair to blame it on. I chuckled at the thought, making Harry's glare even more menacing. This was going to be a long day, I sighed tiredly. Then without hesitation, I looked into that bone-chilling glare, and stared blankly right back. I arched my eyebrow in hopes he would start his story soon.

I had tea with Severus at three...

And everyone knew how he acted when you were late. Poor Professor Sprout. Her eyebrows didn't grow back completely for four months. I'd really like to keep my eyebrows. I'd like to keep them so much I voiced my opinion to Harry. He was overly confused.

"Okaaay," he said giving me a funny look, then taking a deep breath. "It all started with…"

* * *

Okay. Yeah I know. I reposted this chapter cuz I changed one little tiny part. And I'm posting the second chapter [[FINALLY today. Hopefully I'll post more regularly now that I have internet again. :P

Thnx for reading.

_MoMo-chan._


	2. Four Months Prior

Don't own HP.

Chapter Two

..Four Months Prior..

* * *

Harry was sitting under a tree by the lake. A slight breeze was blowing, ruffling his hair. It was getting colder. Winter was approaching… and so where his aggravating friends. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They had done a great job of annoying him, maybe even more than Dumbles did. 

"Oh Harry! We were looking everywhere for you," Hermione said. She looked really worried, her hair more disheveled that usual. Ron just stood to the side and nodded a few times.

"I was right here," Harry replied boredly. There was an awkward silence. Ron felt the need to fill it.

"So uh… nice weather we're having." Hermione turned and glared at him.

"Weather!? Why are you talking about weather at a time like this?!"

"A time like what?" Harry asked, regretting the words that flew from his mouth automatically. Hermione's head immediately snapped back to him. Her glaring eyes softened, and Harry knew he was in trouble.

"I'm so sorry Harry. With Sirius… gone... and everything. Um. And Voldemort attacking you. I just…" She looked as if she couldn't figure out what to say. So Ron said it for her.

"We love you." Harry's eyebrows rose. Now that wasn't something he was expecting.

"Yes Harry. We really do. I just wish you'd open up more to us." She said sadly. There it was. She'd been saying it since the beginning of the school year, Ron dutifully following and doing the nodding thing.

"Yes well, I wish you'd both just shut up and leave me alone, but I can't have that can I? So neither can you." He said rather harshly. He didn't really mean to make them upset. He just said what came to mind.

Hermione looked close to tears. Harry scowled. _Great I've done something wrong again._ Ron kept looking back and forth from Harry to Hermione, as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Look, Herm-"

"No. It's okay Harry. I get it." She turned to leave, Ron following like the puppy he'd always wanted. "No Ron, stay here. I need to think." Ron stopped following. She walked away. The silence after she left became awkward again. Ron again had the same overwhelming urge.

"So eh… kinda cold?"

* * *

Hermione didn't know where she was going. She just walked through hall after hall, not paying much attention. Tears of frustration were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She only wanted to help. Why couldn't he see she was worried for him? If some evil murderer was after your best friend, what would you do? She sighed, realizing she had no idea where she was. 

"Meow." Hermione turned to see Crookshanks, her ginger cat, pad over to her. She bent down to pet her, wondering how she had gotten here. She didn't know where here was of course, but still.

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing out of the tower?" she asked her hand coming closer to the cats head. The moment she touched her orange fur, she felt a pull in her navel.

"Wha-"

Everything went dark.

* * *

Okay I'm clearing a few thing up.

one: I know Ron seems kinda dumb in this chapter. It was supposed to end up funny... but it kinda just made it stupid. opps.

two: I know Harry is supposed to be telling the story and wouldn't be able to see what happened to Hermione after she left. But I've decided to just write what actually happened. We'll get back to Harry and Dumbles later.

three: Yeah. I know. Short. Really short. I promise the next one'll be longer. this just seemed like a really good place to end the chapter. Sorry.

four: I think Crookshanks is a boy in the books. But he's a girl here. So deal with it!

That's about it... I think. lol.

/\/\//\ MoMo-Chan /\/\//\


	3. Draco Malfoy

I don't own HP. (but I wanna.)

Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco Malfoy was an evil, loathsome boy.

Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy was a hot blonde.

Draco Malfoy's favorite candies were Canary Creams. (He liked to give them to first years.)

Draco Malfoy had no weaknesses.

All of these things described the only Malfoy heir, to everyone's knowledge that is. Draco had many secrets… secrets so secretive that no one knew he had them. Okay. Maybe just one secret. He liked cats. Yes, fluffy, innocent, pouncy felines.

He had always wanted one, but his mother thought cats were stupid and she hated them with a passion. You couldn't even say the word 'cat' in front of her. Two words, panic attacks, and bad ones. Draco had no idea why his mother was so ailurophobic (fearer of cats). They were so cute and kitty-like. This yearning for a cat to call his own is what brought him to the owlry on that cold, cold night.

Draco entered the owlry fully intent on ordering a cat from Magical Menagerie. That was until he saw a robe on the floor. It appeared to be moving. He strutted over to it, partly because he couldn't risk someone seeing him walk normal, and because that's just how he walked. He knelt by the trembling pile of cloth only to gasp and rip the robe open.

There sat a shivering, sleeping ball of fluff. It had oddly curled hair. Different shades of brown broke out along its back. It couldn't have been more that a couple months old.

Thinking fast, Draco made a decision. He decided to take and care for this clearly abandoned kitten, even at the cost of angering his mother. So he gathered her up into his arms, and strutted out towards the Slytherin common room, completely missing the Gryffindor insignia on the discarded robes.

* * *

Yeah really short. But it's my second post in one day... so that's gotta count for something. It really did seem like a good place to stop. I've already started chapter four. It should be up today or tomorrow.

**gudbooks: **It's the trio's sixth year, but not HBP. And Draco's love thing is coming up, don't worry. lol.

If I've missing anything else plz tell me. It's my first HP fic... so yeah.

(/\.8.\/) MoMo-Chan (\/.8./\)


	4. I Have Claws!

I don't own any books!

Chapter Four

..I Have Claws!..

* * *

Hermione woke up very warm. She tried to kick off the blankets that were on top of her, only to find that her blankets were quite solid and wouldn't move. She groaned in frustration. It came out rather squeaky. _Am I losing my voice?_

She finally opened her eyes to stare into darkness. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light and she looked at her heavy blankets… only they weren't blankets. It was a giant human hand.

"MEEEEOOOW!!!" screeched a cat. _Wait. A cat?_ Before she could process this information, her 'blanket' moved and gripped her tight. She did the only thing she could do, she bit it, hard.

"Fuck!" yelled a male voice, apparently the owner of her hand blanket. If her mind had been working properly, she would've wondered why she was in some strange giant mans bed, or possibly what had happened to Crookshanks. But her mind wasn't working properly. She stood up as tall as she could, which wasn't too tall, and gave the man a very nasty look. Then she noticed who he looked like.

"Meow!?" said an outraged cat. _What the heck is it with these cats?_ But she was pulled out of her thoughts by someone laughing. The giant man, who resembled Draco Malfoy, was laughing about something. He bent closer to her, a small smile on his lips, and she scooted back so fast she fell off the bed with a startled yelp.

"Oi! Are you okay?" he whispered, lying on the bed pulling her up to him. She struggled in his grasp. Then he started laughing quietly again.

"Oh look at me. I'm talking to a cat for Merlin's sake." Hermione stopped squirming. _A cat?_ Then it hit her. Her mouth gapping slightly, she realized why Malfoy was so big, or rather why she was so small. _But why am I here?_ She squirmed a bit more and managed to fall onto his chest. She padded her way off and onto the bed. _It's probably some death eater trick. I've been kidnapped and changed into a feline by DRACO MALFOY._

She prepared to jump off, when strong hands picked her up again. She tried to get away, but they tightened, a bit uncomfortably around her middle. She was once again staring into the eyes of her enemy. She scowled at him, which must have looked funny with her being a cat and all, because he started his quiet laughing again.

"You're really energetic aren't you?" he asked rhetorically, sitting up and placing her on his lap. "So why'd you decide to wake me up at three in the morning?" Hermione looked up at him. She needed to get away from him. All her instincts scream RUN, but he just wouldn't let her go!

Suddenly her hands, paws, started to feel funny. It didn't hurt, it just felt… odd. She brought her paw up to her face and stared at it. _Oh! Claws!_ She felt like a complete idiot. She extended them, which felt very weird, and scratched Malfoy's hand. She was extremely pleased with the blood coming from that thin cut.

He yelped and threw her in the air. She landed on the floor, on her back. _Oh sure. Cat's always fall on their feet!_ She flipped over, got to her unsteady feet, and quickly looked for an exit. But she didn't have the time, for Malfoy, muttering curses as he came, scooped her up and dropped her on his bed. She landed on her feet that time.

"What was that for?" Malfoy said, kneeling by the bed and looking Hermione in the eyes. "After I risk my neck to save you, you scratch me?" Hermione was confused. He hadn't saved her; he kidnapped her and turned her into a cat… right? She thought back to her last memory as a human. _CROOKSHANKS!_

* * *

Harry was extremely disgruntled. He and Ron had searched all of Hogwarts for Hermione before class started. Apparently, Hermione never came back to her dorm last night. They were both very worried. But she was nowhere! Worried for their best friend, they went to their first class, Transfiguration, hoping to find her there. 

They did.

* * *

Okay. This is all for today. I might update this weekend, but i highly doubt it. I'm babysitting my nefew all weekend long. lol.

As soon as I figure out how to make links to pictures on my profile you can see what kitty/Hermione looks like. There actually are curly-haired cats. I'm hoping I'm not the only one who didn't know this. lol.

Here's some previews for the next couple chappies:

"How about Chocolate?"

_I'm a girl, not a boy Malfoy... oh god, don't tell me he's gunna check!_

Ron's face grew tomato red, as he thought about how Hermione was treating every guy in class... except him!

/\/\// MoMo-Chan \\/\/\


End file.
